flex_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Mosquito Disease
Lil Mosquito Disease is a rapper. He is one of the 3 founders of the Flex Entertainment record label and aids Schmoobin in managing the label. Music career 2018–present: Commercial debut In June of 2018, Mosquito was asked to make a diss track on a man known only by the name "Anime Narrator" by his friend Broken Trombone Boi. After hearing his convincing argument, Brown decided to record a diss with lyrics ghostwritten by Borken Trombone Boi himself. The song would become known as "Captain Out of Tune" and was released on June 20, 2018. The song was criticized heavily by almost everyone who heard it thanks to the awful single cover which depicted a fish-eye version of a photo of the Anime Narrator provided by Broken Trombone Boi as well as the awful production, lyrics and general nature of the song. The song even made it onto TheTopTens worst songs of 2018 list. Mosquito followed this song up with his second single "Anime Narrator (Caw Caw)" also written by Broken Trombone Boi. It was released on October 15, 2018. Just like Captain Out of Tune before it, it received terrible reviews from all audiences. On November 19 2018, Mosquito released his third single, a remix of "R.I.P." by Playboi Carti. To this day he regrets making this remix. Some time after these two singles, Brad Taste in Music stumbled across the song "Captain Out of Tune" while looking for songs to include in his worst of the year list. On December 10 2018, "Captain Out of Tune" was included on music critic Brad Taste in Music's Worst songs of 2018 list. Around this time he also got included in Hip Hop YouTube channel Hip Hop HQ's Worst Songs of 2018 list. Around this time, Yung Schmoobin messaged Mosquito on Instagram to talk to him about making a song called "YouTube Money Reloaded". Mosquito ended up recording and sending a verse to him and it was included on the official song. The sucess of the song sparked talks between Mosquito's label "Asseating Records" and Lil Flexer's label "Old Man Dad Records" to merge their labels and artists and create a bigger and better label. After all parties agreed, it was named Flex Entertainment and it was created in late December 2018. On January 16 2019, Mosquito released two singles, "Slide on the Blocc" with Lil Jergens and his most popular song to date "Trombone Attacc." On February 16 2019, Mosquito released his debut studio album "Infection". It was met with mixed to good reviews from audiences and critics, many categorizing it as a great meme rap record. It did however garner some negative reception as well from the Horrible music & Songs Wiki On February 23 2019, Mosquito released his first music video for his song "Trombone Attacc". The video ended up gaining 100k views and getting reactions from popular YouTubers like Tommy Craze and Brandon Rashad. The video was praised due to people finding humor in it. On March 5 2019, Mosquito released his remix of Travis Scott's "Sicko Mode" titled "Cripo Mode" with featured vocals from A.J., The Homie and Papa Thicc. On March 22 2019, popular music critic Brad Taste in Music uploaded a video review of Lil Mosquito Disease's "Infection." While he found the first half of the album to be very slow, he praised the second half for making him smile and laugh. He gave the album a 7/10. After this video he began work with Mosquito on a collaboration album titled "Swarm". On July 12 2019, Brad Taste in Music under his stage name Big Baller B and Lil Mosquito Disease released their debut collaboration album titled "Swarm". It received mostly positive reviews from audiences citing the chemistry of the two and the humor for giving them a good laugh. It did have some negative reception from a few people though as well. Currently, Lil Mosquito Disease is working on his next album. Discography Albums * Infection (2019) * Swarm (with Big Baller B)(2019) * Unnamed Second Studio Album (2020) Singles Promotional Singles Features * "My Discord Hella Lit" by Lil Meerkat featuring Sans Undertale * "You Know, Sonic is Pretty Hot" by Lil Meerkat * "YouTube Money (Reloaded)" by Yung Schmoobin featuring Big Baller B, Lil Meerkat, A.J., and Lil Flexer * "Zidaan a Lame" by Lil Taco * "Outboy Stocking" by Flex Entertainment * "Peek a Boo" by A.J. featuring Hood Guy * "Hookada Bookada" by Big Baller B * "Just Committed Mass Genocide Upon People With Color Lol" by Kid Phang * "Racks" by Lil Shizz featuring Low Kii * "Crip wit a Sticc" by Big Lil featuring J1D * "Trigger" by J1D * "Green and Purple" by A.J. * "Crip Anthem" by Lil Flexer * "Not a Negro" by Lil Koyla * "Meningtis" by Yung Schmoobin * "Frankenstein" by Blackman69 * "Menace" by Lil Squeaky featuring Big Lil * "Menace 2" by Lil Squeaky featuring Big Lil and beetlebat Category:Rappers Category:People Category:Crips Category:Founders